


Coming to Terms

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Family, Gen, Humor, James Sirius Potter is a Good Sibling, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: Al wants to come out but isn't exactly sure how, James offers to let him test run on him.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter
Series: Day by Day [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Coming to Terms

Al hated this feeling that made him feel like he needed to keep himself a secret, a whole side of him a secret but he couldn't explain why. There were two prongs that he was struggling coming to terms with that made things more than a little... Difficult. One being that while he'd never said anything one way or the other about being gay, that he'd never come out. Sure he doubted his family would care but Al was never the type to parade much of anything about himself loudly to the public, even those he was related to. The second... That he and Scorpius were more than friends, and had been dating secretly for months now.

Sure their father's liked to say "what's done is done" and "the past is in the past" but Al was still never too sure, besides being friends and dating were two very drastically different things in his eyes. Even though with Scorpius it had been as simple as flipping a switch... Exploring kissing and other things and well... It was more like he'd slipped into the relationship more than anything else, which thinking back on it now he's still not sure exactly where they crossed the line. Where had they gone from _friends_ to _boyfriends_? Al wasn't so sure, neither of them had actually said "Will you go out with me?" It was just sort of their lives now. 

Now as they were getting ready to go home for the holidays... Well, Al did want to say something. He'd been practicing when he's alone in the dormitory and quickly became faint every time he did. Why was this so hard? Now he was sitting at breakfast on a brisk Saturday morning barely touching a bite to eat when James sat beside him. 

"Don't you have your own friends to sit with?" Al muttered really not wanting to deal with his older brother or any of his antics today, he just wasn't in the mood and with James it was always something.

"Can't I sit with my little brother?" James folded his arms across his chest, "you're not really going to turn me away are you?"

"I could just ignore you," Al muttered.

"You could but I think you'll find that a little difficult," James smirked, "Scorpius said something is up, so I'm here to do the brotherly thing and well be your brother."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Al furrowed his brow, "because right now you aren't making a lick of sense.

James snatched as piece of bacon off his place, "Since you're not eating it anyway," he muttered, "why don't you and I take a walk?"

Al looked across the table at Scorpius who seemed to be putting on an air of innocence before checking his watch, "I have to go, I promised Rose that I would meet her in the library... Catch up with you later?" With that Scorpius quickly backed away from the table and practically fled from the Great Hall.

"Well?" James asked again.

"Fine," Al grumbled and walked out of the hall with his brother onto the grounds. 

"Soooo," James stuffed his hands in his pockets as the two of them began to walk, "what's up?"

"Nothing," Al shrugged, "I just came out here with you to get you to leave me alone."

"Right," James scoffed, "now stop pretending you're okay, 'cause I know you're not."

Al stopped in his tracks and swallowed, "It's just... There's something I need to say to everyone, however I'm not sure how and-"

"Why don't you practice with me?" James proposed, "a sort of dry run?"

Al thought for a moment, it would be easier to just talk to James than everyone else... "I guess," he shrugs.

"I promise that I'll act perfectly surprised when you do tell everyone else," James promised, "I think I have a very convincing surprised face."

Al rolled his eyes,"Seriously James?"

"I think you mean James Sirius," His brother smirked, however stopped when he saw the look on Al's face, "alright I'll behave now go for it."

Al inhaled deeply "Here it goes...." he bit his lip before going to speak, "Mum, Dad.... Everyone..." he looked James straight in the eye, "I'm gay, and I've been dating Scorpius Mal-"

"Wait is that all?" James raised his brow.

"What do you mean is that all?" Al blinked.

"Well Mum and Dad already know, which likely means that Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione... Surely Rose knows and that means that Hugo, which of course then means that Grandmum and Grandad and even Auntie 'Dromeda and Teddy-" James started listing people off. 

Al was stunned, "How?"

James shrugged, "you're not exactly subtle, but anyway I'm still glad that I'm the first to know officially."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Stop pretending you're okay, 'cause I know you're not." .
> 
> Tomatopudding and I are doing a joint prompt challenge. One fic/ficlet per day, same fandom, same pairing, same prompt.
> 
> You can find her take on today's prompt [here](%E2%80%9DURL%E2%80%9D).


End file.
